


Day Thirty: Gagging/Swallowing

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuckolding, Dom/sub Undertones, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “On your knees, gorgeous,” Dean whispers right against Cas’ ear. Cas drops down, his eyes never leaving Dean’s. Someone knocks on the wall that Cas is facing causing his face to flush. His body is practically vibrating with excitement and nerves. “You ready, baby?”Cas nods, his eyes darting down to stare at the hole in the wall, waiting.





	Day Thirty: Gagging/Swallowing

“On your knees, gorgeous,” Dean whispers right against Cas’ ear. Cas drops down, his eyes never leaving Dean’s. Someone knocks on the wall that Cas is facing causing his face to flush. His body is practically vibrating with excitement and nerves. “You ready, baby?”

Cas nods, his eyes darting down to stare at the hole in the wall, waiting. His mouth waters when a dick pokes through. It’s long even though it’s still only at half mast. Castiel’s eyes look back up to Dean, silently begging for permission. 

“Go ahead, sweetheart. Be a good boy and suck that cock. Show me how good you can be.”

Dean’s words make Cas moan before he leans forward, running his tongue along the dick in front of him. He takes his time, playing with the head with his tongue. When he opens his mouth and takes the cock into his mouth for the first time, both the guy behind the wall and Dean let out groans. From the corner of his eye, Castiel can see Dean rubbing his hard cock through his jeans. 

The dick in Cas’ mouth hardens fully and he can’t stop the moan that vibrates through him, absolutely loving that particular feeling. The guy behind the wall must love the vibrations he causes because Cas hears a hiss of ‘fuck yes’ before the man thrusts forward into Cas’ mouth, making him gag slightly. 

Dean makes a choked off noise when Castiel gags. Cas can see Dean pull his hard cock out, beginning to stroke it as his eyes are locked to Castiel’s mouth, stretched around the stranger’s dick. Drool begins to slowly drip from the sides of Cas’ mouth, sliding down his chin and neck. 

“So fucking beautiful like this, Cas. Letting me share you with whoever I want. Letting me watch other people use what’s mine.”

Castiel makes a little whimpering noise around the stranger’s member. Dean runs his free hand through Cas’ hair, grounding him and letting Cas know how much he really loves this. He turns his eyes towards Dean, watching as his hand flies over his cock. A drop of precome forms at the tip and Castiel wants to switch over in order to swallow that delicious taste of Dean. 

Dean’s hand tightens in his hair, holding his head still as the person behind the wall begins to thrust forward into Castiel’s throat. His throat burns as he gags over and over again. The sound making Dean curse under his breath as his hand moves faster. 

“Fuck. Take it. Yeah,” the man behind the wall gasps in pleasure, feeling Cas’ throat constrict tight around his cock head with every gag. 

Tears begin to stream down Cas’ cheeks as his throat burns from being used so roughly. His dick, which is trapped against the zipper of his slacks, throbs. He wants to take it out and stroke himself to completion but he doesn’t have permission. Not yet.

“You gonna swallow his load, baby,” Dean asks through gritted teeth. By the way he’s breathing and gasping Cas knows he’s close to coming. “Take your cock out, Cas. Make yourself come with this guys cock in your mouth.”

Yes! If Cas could let out a sigh of relief he would, instead he focuses on giving this stranger as much pleasure as he can while pulling his own dick out. He sticks out his tongue, using it to lick the guy’s balls while their cock is deep in his throat. 

“Fuck,” the guy yells right before his cock becomes impossibly harder. Castiel feels the warm cum flow down his throat and he swallows it down greedily, not wanting to spill a drop. 

Dean’s hand tightens in his hair and the pain mixed with making the stranger come is enough to throw Cas over the edge. His hand flies over his cock as he spills rope after rope of cum across the wall and floor between his knees. 

He takes his time sucking every drop from the stranger’s dick before it’s pulled away from the hole. Castiel turns towards Dean, his mouth wide open and waiting. He’s not disappointed when Dean immediately grabs his head, thrusting his cock into Cas’ mouth. 

“Fuck, baby. You don’t know how fucking sexy you look taking someone else’s cock like that. So proud of you, Cas. Such a good boy.”

Dean only takes about three hard thrusts into Cas’ throat before Cas gags hard, squeezing Dean’s cock tight. Dean groans as he pulls back so only his head in Cas’ mouth before coming. Cas squeezes Dean’s thighs, a silent thank you for allowing him to taste Dean’s cum instead of having it straight into his throat. 

“Fuck,” Dean whispers as he gets down on his knees in front of Cas. Gripping the back of his neck, Dean pulls Cas to his chest. “You were fucking perfect, Cas. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Dean,” Cas gets out, his voice hoarse from being so thoroughly used. 

“Do you wanna take one more tonight or would you rather go home?”

Cas looks into Dean’s eyes, seeing a glint of mischief there. “One more and then I get my chocolate chip ice cream and an hour long massage?”

Dean smirks before kissing Cas on the lips, dipping his tongue in for a little taste. “One more and then all the rewards.”

Cas excitingly gets back to his hole, waiting for the next cock to make its appearance.


End file.
